


[Fanvid] Uninvited - A John, Zed & Manny Video

by sbisque



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got a crazy idea for a Constantine video. It's totally AU and has the lovely Zed and the angel Manny both vying for John Constantine's affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Uninvited - A John, Zed & Manny Video

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU video, just my own little story going on where Zed and Manny both have a thing for John. Will either win him in the end...? Hopefully someone out there will get a kick out of this little tale.


End file.
